SAILOR MOON (THE SURPREM UNIVERSAL BATTLE!)
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: SAILOR MOON (THE SUPREME UNIVERSAL BATTLE!)


SAILOR MOON

(THE SURPREM UNIVERSAL BATTLE!)

**SCOUTS:**

Eternal Sailor Moon: Serena

Sailor Mini Moon: Rini

Sailor Mercury: Amy

Sailor Mars: Raye

Sailor Jupiter: Lita

Sailor Venus: Mina

Tuxedo Mask: Darien

Sailor Pluto: Trista

Sailor Uranus: Amara

Sailor Neptune: Michelle

Sailor Saturn: Hotaru

**OUTSIDER SCOUTS:**

Sailor Star Fighter: Seiya

Sailor Star Maker: Tiaki

Sailor Star Healer: Yeati

FireBall Princess: Seiya's, Tiaki's, Yeati's Princess

Sailor Galaxia: Galaxia

**NEW SCOUTS:**

Eternal Sailor Universe: Arista

Sailor Sun: Jenny (Jen)

Universal Knight: Kai

**TALKING CATS:**

Cresent Marks Cats: Luna, Artimas, and Diana.

Lightning Marks Cats: Loura and Ardam

**Chapter 1**

You all about the Sailor Scouts right? Eternal Sailor Moon: Serena, Sailor Mini Moon: Rini, Sailor Mercury: Amy, Sailor Mars: Raye, Sailor Jupiter: Lita, Sailor Venus: Mina, Sailor Pluto: Trista, Sailor Uranus: Amara, Sailor Neptune: Michelle, Sailor Saturn: Hotaru, and Tuxedo Mask: Darien.

And others Sailor Scouts from the other galaxies like Sailor Star Fighter: Seiya, Sailor Star Maker: Tiaki, Sailor Star Healer: Yeati, and Seiya's, Tiaki's, Yeati's Fireball Princess, and Sailor Galaxia: Galaxia.

They will get two new scouts Almighty Eternal Sailor Universe: Arista, Sailor Sun: Jenny (Jen), they will be a company by Universal Knight: Kai.

You know about the three talking cats with the cresent marks on their forehead, Luna, Artimas, & Diana. Well Arista and Jen have their own talking cats with Lightning Bolt Marks named Loura and Ardam. Loura is a solid brown with white lighting bolts on her sides; Ardam is a solid orange with black lighting bolts on his sides.

The Enemy this time will be like no other they have fought before. Called Ultimate God Satin of the Sailor Dark.

Things looked like that went back to normal after the fight with Sailor Galaxia and after the Sailor Starslights and their Princess left to return to the home planet to rebuild it. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts went on trying to finish school and making sure that their future was going to be better than ever. But something was about to change and they didn't know that the ultimate Sailor Scout is going to need a new home and new place to bring the end of her twin brother that is also a Sailor Scout.

**Chapter 2**

Sailor Mars named Raye started to get visions that the Sailor Scouts all around the Universe where being taken over by a Devil Sailor Scout and cannot be changed. He was looking for his sister that he wanted to kill and kill the peacemaker known as Sailor Moon.

Just then, She woke up in the middle of the night and called Serena. Serena woke up and walked down stairs to the phone. "Hello?"

"Serena are you alright?" Raye asked.

"Yes, what's wrong Raye?"

"I just had a vision that you..." Raye started to say.

"Oh. Well I'm alright I swear." Serena said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Raye said. Then they both hanged up the phone and went to sleep.

The next thing that happened was a meteor heading for the center of the city. It made a big solid crystal building that was in the center of the city. It looked like the Moon Kingdom Palace but it had every Sailor Scout mark of every Sailor Scout in the Universe.

A young girl walked over to the balcony. She is worried that her older sister Sailor Moon would not remember her. Because she was her baby sister that was taken away from the Moon Kingdom. Because her adopted brother the one who is hunting her all over the Universe wanted to be the ruler over the Universe. But could not because of his adopted sisters, as long as she lived and as long as one believed in peace there was no way he could be ruler of the Universe. So she hoping to find her biologic sister Sailor Moon would let her protect Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and she is hoping that they will accept her again.

Then morning starting rising Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Darien woke up and went over to Raye's Temple to see what was going on and why Raye called them to the temple. When Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Darien got there they asked Raye, "What's wrong, Raye?"

Raye started explain that last night she started to sense that someone as powerful as Sailor Moon is here on Earth.

Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru said, "We have sensed it too."

**Chapter 3**

"But who could it be?" Serena asked.

Then a voice said, "I believe I can answer that."

They all turned their heads and saw a girl with orange hair and an orange outfit right in the doorway. Amara and Michelle sensed that this girl has a power far greater than anything and started to take fighter positons. The girl bowed and said, "You no need to worry about me, Sailor Uranus, Amara and Sailor Neptune, Michelle."

To hear that this girl knows them as the Sailor Scouts. Serena asked, "Who are you and how do you know that they are Sailor Scouts?"

Then the girl straighten and said, "My name is Jenny, and I have with a message from you biologic baby sister of the moon kingdom Eternal Sailor Moon..."

"Wait a minute," Serena asked, "I have a baby sister? Luna?"

"I didn't know that you had a baby sister?" Luna asked.

That's when the cats, Loura and Ardam hopped up on to the porch. When Luna and Artimas saw them they where in deep shock.

"Serena," Jenny said, "I just came to tell you and the Sailor Scouts here that in the middle of the City there is a Moon Castle that looks like Crystal Palace in the future, your sister wants to talk to you only when you want too. Also she asked me to warn you about a great evil threat that will soon come to attack earth looking for you and her. So I ask Sailor Scouts if you are any danger we Sailor Sun, and Sailor Universe will be there to help. Okay." Then she started to walk away from the Sailor Scouts while Loura and Ardam stayed behind.

Serena asked, "Wait." But she disappeared just as a gust a wind picked up.

"Greetings to you Princess Serena, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and greetings to you Sailor Scouts of the this solar system." Loura said and bowed low.

"We have come to show you and the other Sailor Scouts how you happen to have a baby sister..." Ardam said and bowed low.

Just then Artimas said, "Ardam is that really you?"

"Hello big brother Artimas." Ardam said

"Hello big sister Luna." Loura said.

"What? We thought you two died." Luna said.

"Well it was thanks to Serena's baby sister Arista that we survived the Sailor Dark Wars. That happens when she was born by Serena's mother Queen Serenity, after she parished. And now we think that the Sailor Dark Wars are going to happen again." Loura said.

"Wait I thought the Sailor Dark Wars where just a written battle in a story book." Luna said.

"That's what Queen Serenity wanted everyone to think. Because no one but her even knew that her second child was the keeper of the greatest power of them all and it rivals with her older sister's eternal powers. But the darkness that wants to destroy her has been looking for her ever since she was taken to the mother planet of the universe, where all Sailor Scouts are getting their full powers. Just recently we had to leave because some how the evil found her and was trying to capture and kill her. But lucky she heard that her big sister Princess Serena was reborn on the planet Earth and so were her friends of the moon kingdom, she went on a desperate search for you all. We finally found Earth but we had a hard time finding you all ask what we want to ask you will you help us because your planet earth will be a danger when this evil gets here." Ardam said.

"Just what are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"You see there is more to your family Princess Serena, you also have brother that was adopted before your baby sister was born and she was transported to the mother planet in the center of the Universe. But he was transported to the dark planet because of his powers of darkness that was created but all the evil you fought with..." Loura said.

**Chapter 4**

Then something hit the center of city and wind was powerful that it removed an invisible cloak from the castle.

"Ah. I see that they didn't waist any time." Loura said.

"What was that?" Lita asked.

Loura said, "Well that's some friends from outside your solar system that came down because they need to asked you guys something." That was when they jumped from the porch and started to run to the temple steps.

"Wait." Then Serena started running after them. Everyone was calling her to come back but she didn't, so they followed the cats. When they got to the where the explosion they saw Sailor Star Fighter: Seiya, Sailor Star Maker: Taiki, Sailor Star Healer: Yeati, and Seiya's, Tiaki's, Yeati's Fireball Princess.

They said, "Hey everyone how are you?"

"Seiya, welcome back." Serena said.

Just then a shining light started to shine above them. They all looked up and saw that it look like the sun. But then something shot out of it, aiming at all of them. That was when they all decided to transform.

Raye said, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER," then her red crystal with flaming arrow & the symbol of the Mars planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid red Sailor suit & dark violet bows, she became Sailor Mars.

Lita said, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," then her green crystal with lightning ball & the symbol of the Jupiter planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid dark green Sailor suit & pink bows, she became Sailor Jupiter.

Amy said, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," then her bright blue crystal with Aqua Harp & the symbol of the Mercury planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid bright blue Sailor suit & dark blue, she became Sailor Mercury.

Mina said, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," then her yellow crystal with hearts & the symbol of the Venus planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid yellow Sailor suit & yellow bows, she became Sailor Venus.

Amara said, "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER," then her yellow crystal Uranus rings and the symbol of the Uranus planet crystal star on her magic wand, turned her clothes into dark Sailor suit & yellow bows, she became Sailor Uranus.

Michelle said, "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER," then her green crystal Neptune rings and the symbol of the Neptune planet crystal star on her magic wand, turned her clothes into dark Sailor suit & aqua bows, she became Sailor Neptune.

Trista said, "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER," then her purple crystal Pluto and two small round balls and the symbol of the Pluto planet crystal star on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid maroon Sailor suit & black bows, she became Sailor Pluto.

Hotaru said, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER," then her hand was in the air and light went to her and turned her clothes into solid black and the bows where black too, she turned into Sailor Saturn.

Seiya said as his put on his star Mic, "FIGHTER STAR POWER." Then the Mic transformed him in to Sailor Star Fighter, with black leather clothes.

Taiki said as his put on his star Mic, "MAKER STAR POWER." Then the Mic transformed him in to Sailor Star Maker, with black leather clothes.

Yeati said as his put on his star Mic, "HEALER STAR POWER." Then the Mic transformed him in to Sailor Star Healer, with black leather clothes.

Serena said, "MOON ETERNAL POWER." Then her heart with the star started to transform her in to Eternal Sailor Moon with a pair of white/silver wings and the cresent moon mark on her forehead.

Then Darien took out a rose and he transformed into a masked man with a cape and tux turning him into Tuxedo Mask.

Then Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Darien stood in front of Serena, while Seiya, Taiki, and Yeati stood in from of Fireball Princess.

Then a man's voice came out of the glow, "So you are the one called Eternal Sailor Moon are you. Cause if you are I have come to take you Sailor Scout soul."

"What." Serena asked. Just then a bright pink glowing ball came right behind the yellow glow.

Then a female voice came out of the pink glow, "My dear sister Sailor Moon, you must get out of here." Then the pink started to de-glow, and turned in to a Sailor Scout that looked exactly like Sailor Moon with a pair of white/gold wings but the girl has short dark hair.

When pink disappeared so did the yellow glow, a man as black as space itself, in dark leather. "You, Sailor Universe and Sailor Moon will give me your sailor scout souls right now."

**Chapter 5**

Then he started to aim powerful beams of light at Sailor Moon, Sailor Universe pointed at them and a barrier protected them all.

"Why?" Loura said.

"I am going to bring back the dark times." Sailor Dark said.

"So why do you need Sailor Moon, and Sailor Universe?" Mina asked.

"Because the rules states that I must take two powerful Sailor Scout lives to become the rule of the dark times and the Universe." Sailor Dark said.

"Sailor Dark, you will not take my sister's soul." Sailor Universe said.

"Try and stop me if you have the guts." Sailor Dark said.

Then he was about to turn the sky to dark but then the sun came up and was beam on him and he screamed in pain. Then he started spinning like a tornado, saying, "The next time when there is no sun light I am going to find you Sailor Moon and Sailor Universe if it's the last thing I do." Then he vanished.

Sailor Universe looked at her sister but knew in her eyes that she doesn't remember her, so she decided to take the castle and leave, then she started flying towards the opened of the cloak. That was Raye asked, "Wait, are you the one that is Sailor Moon's sister?"

She looked and shooked her head 'yes' and said, "But I can tell it in her eyes that she doesn't remember me. But how can she when she was only 6 years old when I was born. I guess that I came here for nothing. But I will leave cause her fellow scouts look at me like they did when the Sailor Starlights came here looking for their princess." Then she started flying away.

That was when Serena said, "Wait. Arista." Sailor Universe stopped moving and looked at her sister, and even the other Scouts where in shooked. "Come down please."

So Sailor Universe flew down and landed on her feet. Serena started walking up to her, but Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn stood in her way. Serena said, "Please move out-of-the-way, there is something only I can see and I want a closer look to see if it is true or not."

So Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn moved out-of-the-way. Serena walked up to Sailor Universe and saw that she was short than herself, and when she got a few inches away from Sailor Universe. She saw a cresent moon mark like her own on Sailor Universe's forehead but there was something in the middle of the cresent mark, so she walked up the few inches to her and saw that there is a little lightening bolt scar. Just then, flash of the past started filling Serena's head and she started to remember when she was 6 years old on the moon kingdom and her mother Queen Serenity was in a room having her sister and Serena was all excited to have a sister. But after Arista was born Serenity called Serena in and said, "Take a good look at your baby sister's cresent moon mark, because to keep her and you and everyone safe, I must send her to the universe planet in the center of the universe."

Serena asked, "Why mother?"

"Because I hope your adopted brother will never find you or her, and as long as you far from each other I'm sure he'll never find either of you. But if he does the one will search of other sister and unite everyone and everything." Then two people from the universe planet came to pick Arista up.

Serena asked, "Before you take her, may at least hold my baby sister just once," and they granted her wish, but as she held Arista; something was falling straight at them. Arista being a new-born jumped and pushed her big sister away; before Arista could get out-of-the-way herself, she got that permanent lightening bolt scar in the center of her cresent moon mark. Before Serena could say sorry, the two people took her away.

Serena asked her mother, "Is there any way I can tell her I'm sorry and I hope to see her some day."

Serenity said, "Someday you can but for now she had to leave for the safety of all. Just don't ever forget that scar in the middle of her cresent moon okay."

**Chapter 6**

Then Serena was realized from her lost memories, and said, "Arista, So it is true, you are my sister that our mother sent you away." Then Serena and Armista started crying and started hugging each other.

Just then, Darien walked up to them and asked, "Serena are you sure that she is the real thing?"

"I'm positive." She said in a crying voice that made hard to understand her. Then they let go of each other.

Arista looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask, and said, "Hello Prince Darien. I see you have been taking care of my beloved sister." That was when Armista heard Serena's stomach and the others too.

"Are you guys hungry? Follow me to the castle, I sure that the cook will make some good food for you all." Then she started walking towards a building that wasn't there before.

The other Sailor Scouts looked at each other, then they walked up to Serena, who was following Sailor Universe. Sailor Mars put out her left hand and grabbed Serena shoulder and said, "I don't think we should trust her."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Well didn't your past memories say that it would be dangerous if you both where on the same planet." Sailor Mars said.

"No, it's what my mother that said that but she also said 'that it is us when we are both together we both can unite the universe together and have a planet where all the sailor scouts of the universe to be united.' Beside I want to talk to her about have every sailor scout. So we all can understand each other and be friends. That's the way my mother wanted it." Then she started walking towards the spot where Sailor Universe disappeared too. That was when her friends and prince Darien and the Starlights followed them both.

**Chapter 7**

When they where right behind Sailor Universe, and she raised her right hand and then Sailor Sun raised the cloak up and Sailor Moon was all impressed.

Then Sailor Universe said, "If you don't want to come in that's okay. I won't be insulted but if you all want to know more about the past of the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Sailor Scout Wars just follow me into it but let me know now if you want to go inside with me or not."

Sailor Moon said, "I want to know more about this and I want to get to know you better, beside I think we need to get to do things like sisters does."


End file.
